Specter Stream
|romanji = Supekutā Sutorīmu |name = Specter Stream |user = Spirit Slayers |parent magic = Spirit Slayer Magic |parent item = N/A}} Specter Stream ( , Supekutā Sutorīmu lit. Flowing Element Spirit Medium Command) is an advanced and uncategorized Spirit Slayer Magic spell which has a noticeable amount of synergy with all forms of Spirit Slayer Magic – effectively, Specter Stream grants the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic the ability of absolute dominance over the idea of "flow", and as such, they are capable of manipulating it in any way that they deem to be suitable for a variety of results. Like Wraith Scramble, Specter Stream was developed by Aura Skyfreed, the wielder of Wind Spirit Slayer Magic. Description As mentioned above, and to put it simply, Specter Stream is an uncategorized Spirit Slayer Magic spell which grants the Spirit Slayer the power over flow, which is capable of being interpreted in many ways. In any case, when activating Specter Stream, the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic focuses the voluminous quantities of arcane energy that are dwelling about within their Magic Origin, before surging these incredible power sources outwards as to interact with the eternano that's saturated throughout the atmosphere – at this point, the Spirit Slayer grounds themselves while allowing magical energy to seep from their feet into the earth below, rummaging through collections of rocks and all sorts of minerals until these wondrous energies happen upon the core of or . Steeling themselves, the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic forges a connection with the inner planet, which grants them the ability to tap into the Ley lines, which are a virtually untapped, raw source of magical power that has filtered through the depths of the earth for years on end- they are alignments between places of magical power; while normally, only dragons and s can tap into them to gain their powers, due to Spirit Slayer Magic's nature as a Semantic-Type, a Spirit Slayer is capable of doing the same. A link with the Ley lines established, at this point, the Spirit Slayer invokes the activation sequence of their specific form of Spirit Slayer Magic as to transmogrify the combined magical energies and eternano into their own element. Their element charged with the rich energies spawning from the Ley lines, the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic utilizes mental commands in accordance with elemental and arcane manipulation, tapping into their transcendent level of control over energy in order to attain an absolute dominance over the concept which is referred to as "Flow", specifically that of fluid dynamics, a sub-discipline of fluid mechanics that deals with fluid flow—the science of fluids such as liquids and more importantly, gases in motion. Flow, in this case, is capable of being vaguely defined as a special pathway through which both supernatural and natural energy surges, thus granting the Spirit Slayer the ability of absolute dominance over all natural phenomena unless the specific form of another Spirit Slayer's Spirit Slayer Magic controls the same. Depending on their particular form of Spirit Slayer Magic, when Specter Stream is invoked, the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic may have either a control over liquids such as water, blood, and others, gas such as air and smoke, and finally, energy such as heat, electricity, and even kinetic energy – generally, the type of pathway and flow the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic is capable of establishing is entirely based upon their element as well as the various subspecies abilities their Spirit Slayer Magic possesses. Possessing an incredible level of control over pathways which enable energy to follow the flow, with the Semantic-Type property that's hard-wired into Spirit Slayer Magic, a Spirit Slayer is able to use the properties of this amazing form of Slayer Magic in order to define what that path is and all of its aspects such as statistics as well as where it starts and terminates. Creating a proper flow from nothing and establishing it between a beginning and ending point is relatively simple, and even if it would ordinarily be impossible to establish a pathway between two completely different points, the power of Spirit Slayer Magic ensures that the impossible becomes a possibility, forging a bridge between anything and everything the caster deems to be suitable. These pathways constantly draw aspects of the caster's element from the environment and absorb it into their composition while remaining linked to the user, constantly replenishing their magical energies and health. A side-effect of Specter Stream is that it makes it easier to achieve a Dual-Element Spirit Mode or any other powered-up forms; oftentimes creating pathway between the Spirit Slayer's own Magic Origin and the Magic Origin of enemies and from there, the Spirit Slayer is able to manipulate said energies dwelling within, connecting an opposing power source with their own power. These flowing motions are additionally applied to the motions of the Spirit Slayer when Specter Stream is invoked, charging rich energies drawn from the Ley lines into their body not for offensive tactics, but for sublime maneuvers, granting the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic the ability to move around fluidly in any domain, no matter when airborne or while grounded, or even underwater, thus allowing them to traverse every environment with great ease. Utilizing the immediate surroundings to their advantage as well as their specific element by first approaching a semi-solid surface and focusing their arcane energy dwelling within their Magic Origin, the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic harnesses Specter Stream in order to begin high-speed and flawless movement, signaled by two orbiting lights that are textured in the colour of their specific element trailing behind them for the duration of their movements. Indeed, when using Specter Stream in this manner, the Spirit Slayer is commonly seen performing wall jumps to kick off surfaces and propel them in the opposite direction and dash through the air while jumping many more times than normal that to onlookers, it appears as if the wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic has achieved flight, moving faster than a magician whom utilizes High Speed or a user of Reduced Earth, leaping across buildings in a single bound, generally their motions appear as overly stylish. Once the user of Specter Stream has performed a specific motion, for a split second, they are capable of chaining said motion together with another by immediately kicking off, instantly transitioning into another motion as they weave around the environment. While in motion, a wielder of Spirit Slayer Magic is capable of implementing the movement achieved by the invocation of Specter Stream into their fighting style, allowing their strikes to surge forth like flowing water; thus, their motions are perfectly coordinated while battling enemies with incredible speed and style. No matter what the spell is utilized for, while starting up the Specter Stream, the wielder's body is bestowed with a property not dissimilar from the likes of super armour, thus preventing the Spirit Slayer's spell from being interrupted and granting them a momentary immunity to flinching; though any damage they take will still be applied. Trivia *Specter Stream was inspired by Deep Snow's ability, Zero Stream, from Hiro Mashima's previous work, Rave Master as well as Flowmotion from Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Category:Spirit Slayer Magic Category:Perchan Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:PersonaSuperiorDeus Category:Spells